Takaisin Kartalle
by Wex-sama
Summary: Preussi herää yöllä nähtyään painajaisen tuhostaan. Seuraavana päivänä hän vahingossa tulee matkanneeksi Norjan kanssa ajassa taaksepäin. Voiko historiaa sittenkin muuttaa?
1. Chapter 1

**Kyllä, taas uusi ficci, tällä kertaa kirjoitettu Ivan-Chanin haasteeseen. Juu, aivan liikaa kirjoitusprojekteja keesken, vaikka epäilenkin, että "Kulissien Takana" on tullut tiensä päähän. Mutta kuka tietää, kuka tietää, ehkäpä kuitenkin joskus jatkan sitä...**

**Joka tapauksessa, toivon, että pidätte tästä!**

* * *

Eräänä tuiki tavallisena yönä, hieman yli puolenyön, kantautui melko laajalle alueelle kovaääninen huuto. Ei siis sellainen kiljaisu, mitä olisi voinut odottaa tytöltä, joka oli nähnyt hämähäkin tai koppakuoriaisen, vaan aito, pelonsekainen huudahdus. Se kuului kahden saksalaisveljeksen talosta, vanhemman veljen makuuhuoneesta. Äänen lähde istui sängyllään nojaten käsiinsä, platinanvaaleat hiukset kylmästä hiestä märkinä ja punaiset silmät kauhusta laajenneina.

Mies tuijotti eteensä lamaantuneena vähän aikaa ja yritti saada hengityksensä ja sydämenlyöntinsä tasaantumaan. Kun hän viimein onnistui ainakin osittain ravistautumaan pois shokista, uskaltautui hän nojautumaan takaisin makuulle.

"Mitä helvettiä se oli?" Preussi kysyi itseltään ääneen ja pyyhki hikeä otsaltaan. Kysymys oli todella typerä, mutta kai hän oli sen sanonut vain varmistaakseen, että kykeni yhä puhumaan. Hän muisti aivan liian hyvin, mistä oli juuri nähnyt unta.

Siitä päivästä, milloin hänet oli virallisesti tuhottu. Hän muisti taistelun... Saksan, hänen veljensä kasvot... ja Venäjän uhkaavan siluetin ja virnistyksen... _lakkautettu_. Hän kykeni vieläkin kuulemaan Venäjän äänen päässään ja se sai kylmät väreet kulkemaan pitkin hänen selkäänsä.

_"Preussia ei enää ole olemassa. On vain Itä-Saksa."_ Preussi tiesi tämän kyllä, mutta sen kuuleminen kirpaisi aina yhtä paljon. Eikä hänen koko historiansa surkeimman päivän muistaminen juurikaan auttanut asiaa. Se oli jotain, minkä hän olisi halunnut pyyhkiä pois historiankirjoista ja unohtaa. Mutta ei, vaikka siitä olikin jo aikaa, se kummitteli vieläkin hänen unissaan.

Ajatustensa väsyttämänä Gilbert Weillschmidt vaipui sekavaan uneen. Ehkä hänen olonsa olisi aamulla parempi.

* * *

Ei ollut. Hänestä tuntui entistä kurjemmalta. Syy saattoi olla kamalan yön lisäksi siinä, että hänellä ei ollut seuraa. Saksa oli lähtenyt Japanin luokse vierailulle. Preussi ei olisi ikimaailmassa myöntänyt sitä kenellekään, mutta hän todellakin kadehti veljeään. Tällä sentään oli muutama ystävä, vaikka nämä kävivätkin jatkuvasti hänen hermoilleen. Ja mitä Gilbertillä oli? Ei ketään. Hän oli yksin. Tai no, olihan hänellä Gilbird, mutta linnusta nyt ei ollut paljoa seuraa, se kun ei osannut puhua. Paskoa päähän se kyllä osasi ja kuljettaa viestejä, mutta muuta hyötyä siitä sitten ei ollutkaan.

Siinä hän nyt seisoi, kadulla talonsa edessä. Gilbird seuraili maailman menoa hänen päälaeltaan. Siellä pysyminen oli varmasti vaikeaa, sillä Preussi itse kulki pää painuksissa, mikä ei kyllä sopinut hänen ainaiseen "mahtavuuteensa". Ohittaessaan jonkun kaupan Gilbert tuli vilkaisseeksi näyteikkunaan ja näki siinä itsensä heijastuskuvan. Jestas, että hän näytti kamalalta! Hän toivoi, ettei missään nimessä törmäisi Amerikkaan tai Tanskaan, hän ei tällä hetkellä kaivannut minkäänlaisia kuittailuja. Vielä vähemmän hän halusi törmätä Venäjään. Preussi oli ollut niin kauhuissaan viime yönä, että pelkäsi nytkin juoksevansa karkuun, mikäli tuo isokokoinen valtio marssisi vastaan.

Preussi ei juuri ollut miettinyt, mihin suuntaan oli kävelemässä. Hän oli vain kumarassa löntystänyt satunnaisesti jonnekin, eikä ollut paljoa katsellut muuta, kuin kenkiään, jotka nekin näyttivät hiukan kuluneilta. Siksi hänelle olikin yllätys, kun vastaan yllättäen tuli seinä, johon hän täräytti päänsä. Gilbird ehti onneksi lennähtämään pois välistä.

"Hemmetti", saksalainen mutisi ja nosti sitten katseensa tarkastellakseen, mihin hän oli törmännyt. Isohko puutalo, jonka pihaan hän oli erehtynyt kävelemään. Sentään siellä ei ollut ketään. Ei kun hetkinen, takapihalta kuului jotain ääniä, aivan kuin jostain koneesta. Preussi harkitsi hetken tekemisiään, mutta uteliaisuus voitti ja hän livahti talon kulmalle kurkkimaan. Kun hän oli päättänyt katsoa, mikä aiheutti moiset äänet, hän ei ollut odottanut oikeastaan mitään, mutta näky sai hänet silti äimistymään. Takapihalla kökötti iso peltisen näköinen masiina, jonka käyttötarkoituksesta hän ei ollut aivan varma. Sen kyljessä oli joitain nappeja ja vipuja, joiden kanssa pelasi eräs vaaleatukkainen valtio, jonka Preussikin tunnisti.

"Norja!" häneltä pääsi. Mainittu valtio käänsi päätään ja katsoi Preussia toinen kulmakarva kohotettuna. Saksalainen odotti, että toinen olisi kysynyt jonkun kliseisen kysymyksen, kuten "mitä sinä täällä teet?" tai jotain vastaavaa, mutta tämä pysyi aivan hiljaa.

"Onko tämä sinun takapihasi?" Gilbert sai kysytyksi, kun hiljaisuus alkoi käydä painostavaksi. Norjalainen nyökkäsi lyhyesti ja palasi takaisin masiinan pariin. Preussi huokaisi pettyneenä. Yksipuoliset keskustelut eivät olleet erityisen kiinnostavia. Olisi kai pitänyt muistaa, ettei Norja ollut niitä kaikkein puheliaimpia.

"Öh... saanko kysyä, mitä sinä oikein teet?" hän tiedusteli ja toivoi, että toinen vastaisi edes jotenkin.

"Yritän saada Ruotsin aikakoneen toimimaan", Norja vastasi katsomatta olkansa yli Preussiin. Tämä naurahti.

"Voi jestas, sellaiset kuuluvat scifi-tarinoihin!"

"Eivätpäs."

"Kuuluvat!"

"Eivät kuulu", Norja intti ja painoi jotain nappia. Mitään ei tapahtunut. Preussi virnisti.

"Siinäs näit", hän totesi ja asteli lähemmäs, "vaikka painaisit mistä, se ei koskaan tule toimimaan." Sen sanottuaan saksalainen päätti huvikseen kokeilla vääntää jotain satunnaista vipua. Tuumasta toimeen. Mutta juuri, kun hän oli vääntänyt vivusta, alkoi masiina pitää jälleen jotain hyvin kummallista ääntä. Se muistutti hieman sitä, mitä Venäjä aina piti suuttuessaan.

"Nyt posahtaa", Preussi sanoi hitaasti, mutta Norja pudisti päätään, tarttuen samalla masiinan yhteen tukipilariin. Jostain käsittämättömästä syystä Gilbert teki samoin.

"Siinä näit, se toimii", hän kuuli Norjan sanovan hiljaisella äänellään, ennen kuin yhtäkkiä hänen päässään pimeni. Mitä ihmettä tapahtui?


	2. Chapter 2

Kun Gilbert avasi silmänsä, hän ei aluksi nähnyt mitään. Tai olisi varmasti nähnyt, jos kirkas valo ei olisi paistanut suoraan hänen silmiinsä.

"Ja minä kun luulin joutuvani Helvettiin kuoltuani..." hän mutisi. Hänen näköpiiriinsä valon eteen ilmaantui jostain hahmo, jonka kasvoja hän ei kyennyt erottamaan.

"... enkeli?"

"En tosiaan ole, vaikka kyllä kuvittelin nuorempana olevani keijujen sukua", hahmo sanoi varsin tutulla äänellä. Preussi räväytti silmänsä kokonaan auki.

"Norja!" hän hihkaisi.

"Minä itse, ja ihan elävänä", Norja vastasi tylsästi ja pyöräytti silmiään.

"Siltä näyttää. Et viitsisi auttaa minua ylös?" Preussi näpäytti takaisin. Norjalainen huokaisi, mutta ojensi kuitenkin kätensä ja auttoi saksalaisen pystyyn. Kun toinen oli tukevasti jaloillaan, molemmat vilkaisivat ympärilleen.

"Mihin hemmettiin me oikein jouduimme?" Gilbert ihmetteli ääneen.

"Menneisyyteen, tosin en tiedä mihin aikaan", Norja vastasi hiljaa ja katseli ympärilleen hänkin. Paikka ei vaikuttanut hänen takapihaltaan. Ainakaan hän ei muistanut, että sen paikalla olisi joskus ollut kuja, jolla oli roskapönttöjä ja vaikka mitä.

"Ehkä olisi parempi palata takaisin", hän totesi.

"Millä meinaat palata? Tuo sinun koneesi on paskana, ellet sattunut huomaamaan", Preussi huomautti ja osoitti konetta, joka oli painunut maahan kasaan.

"Se on Ruotsin, eikä minun. Ja jos kerran emme voi palata, olisi hyvä tietää, mihin aikaan olemme joutuneet", Norja huokaisi. Tähän Preussinkin oli pakko nyökätä ja he hipsivät vähin äänin pois likaiselta kujalta.

* * *

Isolla kadulla ei kulkenut paljon ihmisiä. Ne vähät, jotka liikkuivat, eivät kiinnittäneet kaksikkoon mitään huomiota, vaan näyttivät tarkkailevan taivasta aivan kuin peläten, että se putoaisi isoina palasina alas. Maisemassa oli myös jotain hyvin tuttua, mutta Preussi ei ollut vielä aivan varma, mikä sai sen vaikutelman aikaiseksi. Norja taas oli nyt aivan varma, että ei oltu hänen asuntonsa lähimaillakaan.

"Kuule Preussi, minusta tuntuu, että olemme sinun valtiossasi", hän totesi hetken mietiskelyn päätteeksi. Saksalaisen suu loksahti auki.

"Mitä? Onko se sittenkin vielä olemassa?" hän huudahti. Norja nyökkäsi ja osoitti erästä lehtikioskia, jonka myyjä oli kyllä kadonnut jonnekin. Preussi ymmärsi vinkin ja meni tarkastamaan yhdestä lehdestä päivämäärän. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat omenan kokoisiksi.

"Mein Gott!" hän kirkaisi. Norjalainen kohotti kulmiaan kysyvästi.

"Me olemme palanneet aikaan: kaksi päivää ennen maani tuhoutumista!" Preussi huusi.

"Sitä ei _tuhottu_, se_ lakkautettiin_", Norja korjasi, mutta Gilbert ei ollut kuulevinaan, vaan mutisi jotain itsekseen ja hihitti aina väliin.

"Tajuatko, mitä tämä tarkoittaa?" hän hihkaisi. Öljyvaltio pudisti päätään. Tuskin ainakaan mitään hyvää...

"Sitä ei välttämättä tapahdu uudestaan! Me voimme muuttaa historiaa!" Preussi hehkutti ja virnisti. Aamuisesta masennuksesta ei ollut enää tietoakaan.

"Ketkä me? Minä en ainakaan aio osallistua tähän", Norja huomautti. Preussin virnistys ei kadonnut mihinkään, vaan päinvastoin leveni entisestään. Hän kumartui Norjan puoleen.

"Kyllä sinä osallistut. Vai haluatko kenties, että kerron Tanskalle sen, mitä tapahtui kerran maailmankokouksen jälkeen?" hän kysyi kuiskaten. Norjalainen hätkähti kauemmas.

"Et uskaltaisi."

"Totta kai minä uskaltaisin, mahtava kun olen. Enkä mene vannomaan, että Tanska olisi kovin iloinen kuullessaan siitä..." Preussi sanoi ja hymyili liiankin viattomasti. Norja pureksi huultaan ja huokaisi.

"Hyvä on, minä autan sinua. Mutta en todellakaan tee sitä, koska haluaisin", hän myöntyi. Preussi hymyili ja taputti käsiään.

"Mahtavaa! Sitten vain... ööh... mihinköhän suuntaan tässä pitäisi mennä?"

* * *

Lopulta, kun Preussi oli viimein viisaasti valikoinut heille oikean suunnan, kaksikko löysi tiensä erään tärkeän näköisen rakennuksen luokse, jonka ovilta oli juuri kiiruhtamassa pois eräs tärkeän näköinen henkilö.

"Kuka tuo on?" Norja kysyi.

"En minä sen nimeä tiedä, mutta vaikuttaisi kenraaliltani", Preussi vastasi olkiaan kohauttaen ja tervehti miestä, joka oli saapunut jo heidän luokseen.

"Preußen! Wo hast du recht gehabt? Wir haben dich gesucht!" kenraali huudahti nähdessään albiinomiehen.

"Ich hatte andere ... Neben Business", Preussi vastasi hetken mietittyään. Norja ei ymmärtänyt mitään tästä saksankielisestä keskustelusta, mutta pystyi helposti päättelemään, mitä kenraali oli oikein kysynyt.

"Und wer ist diese Schönheit?" mies viittasi Norjaan. Preussi naurahti.

"Norwegen. Er ist mein Gast bei den." Kenraali nyökytteli ja jatkoi matkaansa heidän ohitseen. Norja kohotti kulmiaan ja katsoi Preussia, vaatien tulkkausta.

"No, kerroin hänelle, että minulla oli asioita muualla ja sinä olet minun vieraanani", saksalainen selvitti. Norjan kulmakarvat eivät laskeutuneet.

"Olisit iloinen. Sinua sentään kehuttiin sieväksi. Tosin minusta olisit vieläkin sievempi, jos hymyilisit", Preussi kehotti virnistäen. Norjalainen pyöräytti silmiään. Hänelle osoitetuissa ulkonäkökohteliaisuuksissa ei ollut mitään uutta. Mutta jos joku aikoi saada hänet hymyilemään, sai todellakin yrittää pitkään ja hartaasti. No, Islanti oli pieni poikkeus, mutta tämä nyt olikin hänen veljensä. Hänen ajatuksensa törmäsivät yhteen ja katkesivat, kun Gilbert kiskoi häntä käsivarresta.

"Voisimmeko mennä sisälle, vai haluatko töllöttää mahtavaa näkymää vieläkin?"

* * *

Pian Norja löysi itsensä istumasta tuolilla Preussin työhuoneessa. Viimeksi mainittu valtio istui työpöytänsä takana ja tuijotti vuoroin häntä, vuoroin seinällä riippuvaa maalausta, joka esitti Preussia itseään.

"Näin alkuun, ennen kuin mietimme mitään muuta, saatko mahdollisesti sen aikamasiinan korjatuksi?" albiinomies kysyi.

"Luulisin niin. Ei siinä mene, kuin korkeintaan tunti."

"Mahtavaa! Sitten tärkeämpiin asioihin. Miten me muutamme tapahtumien kulkua?" Preussi palasi takaisin ajatuksiinsa.

"Vaikka tekisit mitä, se tuskin muuttaisi asioita. Häviäisit Venäjälle joka tapauksessa. Ja jos kaikki muut Liittoutuneet..." Norja aloitti, mutta Preussi kohotti kätensä vaikenemisen merkiksi. Hän hiljeni suosiolla, vastaan paneminen olisi ollut ajantuhlausta.

"Nyt pitää olla ovela. Jos vastassa kerran on Venäjä..." saksalainen hihitteli melko naisellisesti, "pitää vain olla oikeat aseet."

"Mitkä aseet? Ja oletko sinä transu, kun hihität tuolla tapaa?" norjalainen kyseli. Preussi purskahti melkoiseen räkänauruun.

"En sattumoisin ole. Sinä voisit ollakin, mutta minä kyllä tiedän ettet ole", hän sai ähkäistyksi.

"Ja meidän aseemme taas... meidän aseemme ei ole minkäänlainen ydinase tai vastaava, minkä kenties voisi tulevaisuudesta... anteeksi siis nykypäivästä, käydä hakemassa. Ei, meidän aseemme on... Valko-Venäjä."


	3. Chapter 3

**Vihdoin, vihdoin, _vihdoin!_ Kolmas luku valmiina!**

* * *

"Ei ei ei", Norja ravisteli päätään huokaisten syvään, "tuo sinun typerä suunnitelmasi ei tule ikinä onnistumaan."

"Miksei? Sehän on aivan mahtava!" Preussi intti. Hän oli juuri kertonut norjalaiselle suunnitelmansa pelastaa maansa tuholta ja tämä oli hylännyt sen oikopäätä. Ei se nyt niin mahdoton voinut olla.

"Hän ei ikinä suostu auttamaan sinua", Norja huomautti tietävä ilme muutoin aina niin ilmeettömällä naamallaan. Saksalainen nauraa hykerteli itsekseen.

"Kyllä hän suostuu minua auttamaan, koska minä autan vastineeksi häntä saavuttamaan ainaisen tavoitteensa. Tiedät varmaan minkä", hän selitti nyökytellen. Totta kai Norja sen tiesi, mutta ei uskonut, että Preussi todellakin onnistuisi taivuttelemaan kyseisen valtion avukseen. Ajatus tuntui naurettavalta, eikä siinä onnistuisi kukaan. Hän huokaisi raskaasti.

"Ei varmasti."

"Kylläpäs! Äläkä väitä enää vastaan tai kerron Tanskalle, mitä silloin kerran tapahtui..." Gilbert vastasi maireasti hymyillen ja hiljensi norjalaisen. Tämä ei enää sen jälkeen sanonut vastaan, vaikka näyttikin siltä, että mieli tekisi. Sen sijaan hän vain tyytyi kuuntelemaan saksalaisen jaarittelua suunnitelmastaan ja mahtavuudestaan ja parista muusta vähemmän tärkeästä asiasta.

"Milloin ajattelit toteuttaa tämän "mahtavan" suunnitelmasi?" hän kysyi hieman ivallisesti, kun Preussi vihdoin ja viimein veti hieman henkeä ja soi hänelle suunvuoron.

"Totanoin... nyt! Meillä taitaakin olla jo hiukan kiire", toinen älysi ja kiskaisi Norjan mukaansa. He käytännössä katsoen lensivät portaat alas ja ovesta ulos, viilettäen melkoista vauhtia eteenpäin.

* * *

Samaan aikaan, tosin vain kuusikymmentäviisi vuotta eteenpäin, koputti Norjan oveen eräs tuttu hopeatukkainen nuorukainen. Hän seisoskeli ovella hetken aikaa, ja kun kukaan ei tullut avaamaan, uskaltautui hän kokeilemaan ovea. Hänen suureksi yllätyksekseen se oli auki, joten hän saattoi astua sisälle. Eteisestä käsin ei ainakaan näkynyt eikä kuulunut ketään.

"_Noregur! Ert þú hér_?" Islanti huhuili ovelta. Vastausta ei kuulunut. Hän tarkisti keittiön ja olohuoneen, tuloksetta.

"_B__róðir!_" hän yritti vielä kerran avatessaan makuuhuoneen oven. Mutta eipä tietenkään. Talo oli täysin tyhjä. Islantilainen alkoi jo hermostua. Missä hänen isoveljensä oikein oli? Tietysti oli olemassa mahdollisuus, että tämä oli Tanskan tai jonkun muun luona. Asia pitäisi tarkistaa. Islanti otti kännykän taskustaan ja valikoi numeron.

"_Davs!_ Soititte Danmarkin puhelinlinjalle. Jos asianne ei ole kiireellinen, painakaa yksi. Jos haluatte valita listalta, painakaa kaksi. Jos soitatte puhelinkopista, pysykää linjalla..." kuului pirteä ja äärimmäisen rasittava miesääni puhelimesta.

"Tanska! Lopeta tuo typerä höpötys! Tiedätkö sinä, missä Norja on?" Islanti keskeytti töykeästi, äänensävy kohoten miltei oktaavin verran.

"Ei, en tiedä. Mitä jos menisit koputtamaan ovelle? Hän päästää sinut aina sisään!" tanskalainen kuulosti hieman myrtyneeltä sanoessaan viimeisen lauseen. Eikä mikään ihme.

"No minä olen hänen talossaan! Ovi oli auki, mutta häntä ei näy missään!" islantilainen tiuskaisi nyt jo melkoisen kiihtyneenä. Toisesta päästä ei kuulunut pariin sekuntiin mitään. Varsinainen ihme, kun kyseessä oli Tanska.

"MITÄ? Voi helvetin kuustoista! Odotas hetki, Tanskan pelastuspartio saapuu kyllä pelastamaan päivän!" Tanska kiekaisi vielä, ennen kuin puhelu katkesi. Islanti pyörittteli silmiään. Ehkä olisi parempi soittaa vielä ainakin Suomelle ja Ruotsille, ennen kuin hän tekisi mitään typerää tanskalaisen yllyttämänä...

* * *

Norjalainen ei voinut kuin ihmetellä, kuinka Preussilla saattoi olla niin hyvä kunto. Tämä oli kiskonut häntä perässään jonkin aikaa, mutta todettuaan tämän "liian hitaaksi keinoksi" oli hän ottanut pienemmän valtion reppuselkään ja juossut silti sellaista vauhtia, jolla varmasti tekisi voittamattoman pikajuoksun maailmanennätyksen. Norja ei ollut aivan varma, kuinka pitkän matkan he olivat... tai siis Preussi oli juossut, mutta sen täytyi olla vähintäänkin parisataa kilometriä. Ei ihme, että heidän saavuttuaan pieneen metsään saksalainen oli lysähtänyt ison puun juurelle ja kuorsasi nyt kuin moottorisaha. Ja heillä mukamas oli kiire. Norja pyöräytti silmiään ja potkaisi toista. Tämä räväytti silmänsä auki.

"_Was_? Missä palaa?" hän kajautti täysillä, mutta hänen äänensä hukkui inahdukseen, joka kuului norjalaisen potkaistessa häntä uudelleen.

"_Tosk_. Eikös sinulla ollut kiire?" tämä huomautti kulmiaan kohottaen ja kasvoillaan jo kertaalleen samana päivänä nähty tietävä ilme.

"Ai niin joo, niin taisi olla", Preussin naama oli kuin pikkulapsen, joka näki ensimmäistä kertaa elämässään joulukuusen.

"En kyllä tajua, mikä järki tässä oli juosta satoja kilometrejä jonnekin pöpelikköön. Olisit vain voinut soittaa hänelle. Kai täältä jostain nyt puhelin löytyy?" Norja naputteli kengänkärkiään yhteen ja vilkuili ylöspäin, aivan kuin sieltä yks kaks tipahtaisi puhelin soittovalmiina heidän eteensä. Saksalaisen päässä näytti naksahtavan.

"Tosiaan, ei käynytkään mielessä", hän sanoi hitaasti hetken päästä. Pienempi valtio tuhahti paljonpuhuvasti. Pitihän se arvata.

"No mennään sitten takaisin, että pääset toteuttamaan toivottoman yrityksesi."

"Ei nyt. En ole vielä ihan toipunut äskeisestä maratonjuoksusta. Eikä tässä nyt _enää_ mikään kiire ole", Preussi vastusti eikä tehnyt elettäkään noustakseen ylös.

"Ja ajattelit vain istuksia täällä korvessa, kunnes jäädymme tai kastumme?" norjalainen kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa kysyvästi.

"Kyllä me jotain tekemistä keksimme", Gilbert virnisti, eikä toinen pitänyt siitä ilmeestä pätkääkään, "voisimme vaikka... toistaa sen silloisen?"

Norjan silmät laajenivat ja tämä astui askeleen taaksepäin.

"Älä edes kuvittele!" hän sihahti. Preussi naurahti ja hyppäsi ylös.

"Miksen kuvittelisi? Minulle se ainakin sopisi paremmin kuin hyvin", hän sanoi ja otti kasvoilleen viattoman ilmeen, joka kuitenkin vaihtui pian tuttuun virneeseen.

"Vaan ei minulle", Norja tuhahti kaikkein torjuvimmilla äänensävyllään. Saksalaisen virnistys leveni entisestään.

"Näinkö on? Minusta vain vaikutti, että pidit siitä", hän totesi, astui hiukan lähemmäs ja kosketti sormenpäillään norjalaisen yksinäistä hiuskiehkuraa. Tämä värähti ja läpsäisi hänen kätensä pois.

"_Kjeft_", hän kivahti ja perääntyi pari askelta. Jos hän nyt päästäisi Preussin leikkimään kiharallaan, tämä voisi käytännössä tehdä hänelle ihan mitä tahansa. Ja koska toinen oli häntä isompi, hänen mahdollisuutensa olivat pienet. Juuri näinä hetkinä Norja vihasi sitä, että oli niin heiveröinen. Preussilla ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt olevan aikomusta hyökätä hänen kiehkuransa kimppuun uudelleen.

"No, menemmekö?" saksalainen yllättäen kysyi ja tarkasteli Norjan kasvoja, joille oli levinnyt kutakuinkin olematon, mutta vielä havaittavissa oleva puna. Tämä säpsähti hereille mietteistään ja nyökkäsi.

* * *

Uuden reppuselkämatkan jälkeen Norja löysi itsensä jälleen Preussin työhuoneesta. Tällä kertaa hän oli yksin. Jostain kumman syystä työhuoneesta ei löytynyt puhelinta, joten Preussin oli lähdettävä metsästämään sitä muualta talosta. Norjalainen itse istui jo tutuksi tulleella tuolilla, pyöritellen päätään tylsistyneenä. Hän oli jo melkein sataprosenttisen varma, mitä seuraavaksi tulisi tapahtumaan. Noin viiden minuutin päästä saksalainen syöksyisi huoneeseen pettyneenä ja valittaisi "mahtavan" suunnitelmansa epäonnistumista. Sitten tämä pakottaisi hänet kehittelemään uusia ideoita ja kun niitä ei ole, vaipuisi Preussi epätoivoon. Surullista.

Norja hätkähti viimeisen ajatuksen kohdalla. Mitä hän oli miettinyt? Ei kai hän sentään _säälinyt_ Preussia? Ajatus sai hänet irvistämään inhosta. Se, mitä se idiootti oli ehdottanut metsässä... hävytöntä. Tuli aivan Tanska mieleen. Molemmat olivat ärsyttäviä. Preussi kuitenkin ehkä hiukan vähemmän. Ihan vähän vain. Ja nyt kun sitä mietti tarkemmin, ei se viimekertainen niin paha ollut. Hetkinen! Norjalainen ravisti ajatuksen pois. Aikamatkailu ei selvästikään tehnyt hänen aivoilleen hyvää.

Ovi rysähti auki ja sisään asteli Preussi. Mutta tämä ei näyttänyt tippaakaan harmistuneelta, päinvastoin. Saksalaisen kasvot loistivat tyytyväisinä. Aivan toisin kuin mitä Norja oli kuvitellut.

"_Wunderbar!_ Se on nyt sitten järjestetty!" Gilbert hihkaisi. Norja kallisti päätään.

"Suostuiko hän muka?" hän kysyi epäilevästi. Oli vaikea uskoa sitä.

"_Jawohl!_ Suostui kyllä. Nyt voimme vain odottaa."

* * *

**Olkaapas hyvät!**


End file.
